


Porn Preference: Normal

by redscudery



Series: Indescribable [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Internet, M/M, Pining Sherlock, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Augustus Magnussen has Sherlock's porn preference tagged as 'normal'*. Why?</p><p>Companion piece to "Porn Preference: Sherlock".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Preference: Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Set between "The Sign of Three" and "His Last Vow."

He knows it’s there.

He’s scanned it for cases. 

He’s seen John’s laptop. 

He can’t neglect it when the time comes to create a range of vices for Charles Augustus Magnussen. .

He types in a link he’s seen John use. When the site flashes up, tawdry and explicit, he chooses a video at random. 

After twenty-five seconds of silicone breasts, improbably pink vulvas, and fake moaning, he turns it off. 

Surely there’s something better. He clicks on a thumbnail showing a dark-haired actress that is vaguely reminiscent of Janine. Consistency, after all. 

It’s no better. He can see the track marks under the makeup and the fatigue in her eyes. The dildo she’s using is shaped like a dolphin. Why? 

He lets it play anyway, about three minutes, on mute. He walks away, standing in the bare spot in the living room where John’s chair used to be. 

When it’s over, he returns to the desk, searches the actress’ name. Believable patterns, after all. He finds another video. She’s with a man, this time. 

He mutes it, but watches, the flex of the actor’s triceps and gluteus catching his eye. His shoulders are broad, his hair dark blond, his penis not ridiculously oversized. 

Not John. Doesn’t even look like John, not really.

But he keeps watching.

John, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> *I am reading Sherlock as non-heterosexual because I think that's the subtext we see throughout Series 3. I also think that CAM would label anything other than heterosexual porn as 'not normal', so that's what I'm going with. 
> 
> In another, perfect world, 'normal' porn would be anything involving consenting adults.


End file.
